The Twilight Twenty-Five: Round Eight
by RockRaven244
Summary: This is a flash fiction round based on photo prompts. 300-500 words? Wish me luck.
1. Prompt 25 : EdwardBella

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: #25  
Pen Name:RockRaven244  
Pairing/Character(s):E & B  
Rating:T  
Word Count:430  
Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

My hands are shaking and my lip trembles.

I've made such a fucking mess of things and I don't know if I can fix it.

What in the hell was I thinking!

I just took for granted that she has always been there.

Good, bad, crazy, mellow, it's always just worked for us ... Until it didn't.

We've been apart for two months.

A really long two months.

And I realize that I just don't work without her.

Nothing works without her.

My music, my words, my body, my mind, my life ... I can't function if she's not with me.

And now, I'm going to be a father.

She called me and left a voicemail.

I can't believe I missed her call.

_"Edward, listen," she sighed. "I don't know how ... I just left the doctors office. Ed ... I'm pregnant." She's crying and then she hangs up._

I'm sitting on her front porch, our front porch, waiting for her to get home.

I don't know what the hell I'm going to do but damn it, I'm not letting ten years slip away. She loved me before the fame, the money, the fans ... She's the only one who truly knows me and I love her with everything that I am. I just let other shit get in the way; I started expecting too much.

Her car pulls into the driveway and I stand.

She doesn't move, she just stares at me.

Her eyes are red and puffy but even so, she is the most beautiful woman I've ever known.

Slowly, she steps out of the car and walks over to me. Her eyes are glistening with fresh tears and I have to hold her.

I reach out and she falls into me, sobbing.

I hold her to me so tight, wishing I could fix everything with this one embrace.

I pick her up and carry her inside, whispering I love you and I'm sorry and I need you.

"I'm taking a break from the band. I want to be here with you and the baby. I want to fix what I broke. I miss you, I miss you."

Her eyes are wary and she frowns.

"Please. Please let me try," I whisper, laying a hand on her stomach. "I don't want to miss this. I don't want to miss anything anymore."

I can hear the rough texture of my voice and feel the wetness on my cheeks but she needs to know. I can't hide from her, I never could.

"On one condition," she says, her voice shaky.

I nod, "anything."

"Come home."


	2. Prompt 3 : EdwardBella

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: #3  
Pen Name:RockRaven244  
Pairing/Character(s):Edward & Bella  
Rating:M  
Word Count:500  
Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

I look up at the grey sky wondering what I'm going to do.

Let me just put it all out there.

One: I love Edward.  
Two: we graduate in two weeks.  
Three: he's my best friend.

I always get stuck on that part, _my best friend_.

What if I confess my feelings and he doesn't feel the same?

A car is coming up the road behind me and I smile. I'd know that car anywhere.

_A 1972 Cutlass Supreme, black with chrome accents._

The engine cuts off and Edward gets out of the car.

He sits, looks at the road in both directions, then lies next to me.

"I was on my way to your house."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you lying in the road?"

"I'm looking for answers."

He laughs.

God, he has the best laugh. It's one of those laughs that holds nothing back.

"Answers to the universe?"

I roll my eyes and ignore the question.

It's not like I can actually tell him what I'm thinking about, right? I mean, I guess I could ...

He starts whistling.

I narrow my eyes at him.

Another car engine interrupts my thoughts.

He twists his head, looking behind us and then over at me with a smile.

The car is getting closer and he's just lying there like an idiot, smiling.

Just when I get ready to freak out, he's hovering over me.

Holy shit.

His smile is softer and his eyes are moving back and forth between mine.

"Bella," he whispers.

His face is so ... I don't know. He's never looked at me like this before.

He leans in and licks his lips, "can I kiss you?"

I squeak out a yes.

His eyes slide closed and his lips touch mine, soft and warm.

Then his tongue is right there and I gasp and he slides in.

Holy shit.

I make some kind of weird noise in the back of my throat that he must really like because his hand wraps around my neck and his thumb turns my head.

This kiss just got so much better.

My fingers just barely touch his waist and I can feel the warm skin where his shirt has ridden up and butterflies take over my entire body.

"Isabella Swan!"

Edward pulls away, his eyes wide as saucers.

"Oh shit," I whisper

"Boy, you have two seconds to get away from my daughter."

I don't think I've ever seen Edward move so quickly.

"Isabella," my dad sounds really pissed.

"Hi Dad," I smile brightly.

"Get out of the damn road."

I sigh and get up slowly.

"You," he points at Edward. "Get in your car and go home. One mile over the speed limit and I'll throw your ass in jail."

"Get in the car," he holds the back door of the cruiser open for me.

Edward climbs in his car and revs it before taking off extra carefully.

My phone buzzes just as we pass Edward's house.

"Will you go out with me?"

* * *

a/n: this 500 limit is hard! Lol.


	3. Prompt 2 : Edward, Bella

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: #2  
Pen Name: RockRaven244  
Pairing/Character(s):Edward & Bella  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 493  
Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

"Baby," Edward whines.

"Your parents are downstairs!" I whisper-yell, laughing.

He rolls over and buries his face in the pillow. I lie on his back and kiss the ticklish spot on his neck.

He laughs and then rolls me off of him. "I'm going to meet up with Jasper. You'll be okay here?"

"Yeah, no worries," I try to smile.

His face softens. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"What if your mom doesn't like me?"

"Impossible. She'll love you, just like I do."

He hugs me, kisses me, and whispers sweet things in my ear before getting up and grabbing his wallet and keys.

"I won't be too long, okay? Call me if you need me."

I smile and tilt my head up for another kiss.

When he leaves, I sit on the bed for a few minutes before making my way downstairs.

Just as I hit the bottom step, I hear sniffling. I stop and look around the banister.

Mrs. Cullen is sitting at the dining room table with photo albums and loose pictures all around her.

I bite my lip and decide to take the plunge.

"Mrs. Cullen?" I call out, tentative.

She wipes her face quickly. "Isabella, hi."

"Are you okay?"

"Oh," she waves her hand around. "Yes, I'm just being sentimental," she smiles.

She picks up a picture and holds it out to me.

"This is Edward at his second birthday party. He was so excited that all he did was jump and scream all day. I really wanted to give him a dose of Benadryl so he'd be quiet for a few minutes."

I can't help but giggle at the thought. In my mind he's like a chihuahua with ADD.

Esme lets out a loud peal of laughter and hands me another photo.

In this one, Edward and Jasper are dressed up like members of Motley Crüe; complete with eye liner. They are posing against an old car in the garage.

I can't help but laugh. "Who took the picture?"

"Carlisle probably. He loves hair bands. It's his fault Edward has terrible taste in music."

"Who has bad taste in music?"

Edward and Jasper walk into the dining room and they both groan at the same time, "Mommmmm..."

This makes Mrs. Cullen laugh louder and she hands me another photo. I almost fall over when I see this one.

They both look like Duckie from Pretty in Pink.

I cannot stop laughing.

Edward snatches it out of my hand.

"Were you guys re-enacting the 80's?" I ask between giggles.

Edward looks at Jasper and Jasper narrows his eyes and before I know what's happening, they break into Otis Redding's Try a Little Tenderness.

Mrs. Cullen and I are holding on to one another because we can't stop laughing.

When Jasper and Edward finish the song, they high five and bow.

What they didn't expect is to find Mr. Cullen recording them with his cell phone camera.

Priceless.

* * *

a/n: YouTube Pretty in Pink Otis Redding ... just for the visual. :)


	4. Prompt 4 : Edward Bella

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #4  
Pen Name: RockRaven244  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward & Bella  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 500

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

"Dude ... seriously?"

"Hey asshole, I don't complain when you want me to be your wingman so shut up. We're going."

Damn.

We're going to a bar, to watch a chick band sing poptastic love ballads because Emmett found love at first sight ... fucking great.

"Did you even ask her for the name of the band?"

"No and if you'd seen her you wouldn't have either," he stops and points at me. "She's mine, don't try using your charm on her because I will beat you down."

I snort, "yeah, all right."

He punches me in the gut and laughs. "Move your ass."

"Jerk."

We cross the street and the bar is already packed.

There's a line and the sign outside says "_Trio tonight_!"

We walk around back and use the employee entrance.

Jasper is walking out of his office as we walk in.

"Hey man," we fist bump.

"Dude, I think I'm in love," Jasper says, his hand covering his chest.

"Aw, man. Not you too!" I groan.

"Wait a damn minute, which one are you in love with? Because I will beat your ass if its my Blondie," Emmett is in Jasper's face.

"What? No. Just ... No. I like the little one."

"I don't know who the fuck that is so carry on."

"You're an asshole," I laugh.

We make our way to the bar and order a few beers while we wait for the show to start.

"Hey everyone, thanks for coming out tonight. Without further ado, Trio."

The bar goes crazy.

Three woman walk out onto the stage and they are fucking gorgeous.

A tall, statuesque blond with a guitar steps up to the microphone, a tiny pixie jumps behind the drums and a curvy, dark haired girl is hooking up to an amp.

"Hello," Blondie says into the mike. Whistles and yells echo in the bar making her laugh. "Thank you. We're going to start with a cover to get your feet moving."

The beautiful brunette leads in with the first chords to Juicebox.

Fuck me.

Blondie's voice is rough enough for the song and the brunette is singing along adding a little bit of an echo. They sound amazing.

They lead right into Heart in a Cage and if I wasn't already crushing on these chicks, the songs they chose to open with would have swayed me.

We hang out for the sixty minute set and then Jasper leads us toward the back so we can say hello.

My hands are sweating.

I totally ignore the Pixie and Blondie and go right for the brunette. I need to know her.

"Hey!" The pixie stops in front of me and I raise an eyebrow.

"Hi ... pocket person," I move around her so I can say hi to her friend who's trying to hold in a laugh but loses it when the Pixie calls me an asshole.

"Hey, I'm Edward."

"Bella," she says in between chuckles. "She's going to come after you for that."

"Totally worth it."

* * *

a/n: Juicebox and Heart in a Cage - The Strokes.


	5. Prompt 8 : Edward, Bella

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: #8  
Pen Name: RockRaven244  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 497  
Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

"Happy hour after work tonight. No backing out this time, Isabella," Rosalie says with a stern look.

I laugh. "I'll be there."

She smiles and saunters away, leaving the men in our department temporarily stunned.

I snap my fingers in Jacob's face, "snap out of it, man! We have to finish this."

"Do you think she'd go out with me?" He asks, completely serious.

"No."

"Will you go out with me?"

"No."

"Isabella ... "

"No."

**25**

Rosalie is cracking up as I tell her about Jacob wanting to ask us out.

"Aw, he's cute, Bella. Give the boy a chance," she snorts.

"Go to hell, Rose. He's just a baby. I feel like his big sister."

She nods and sips her martini.

"I thought this was a happy hour, where's everyone else?"

She gulps the rest of her martini and signals for another.

"Rosalie," my voice is icy. "What did you do?"

Just then a huge man in a suit walks up to us.

"Hello," he has a big dimpled smile. "Rosalie, it's nice to see you again."

"You too, Emmett," she glances at me with pleading eyes. "This is my friend Bella."

Emmett shakes my hand and smiles, "nice to meet you, Bella." He reaches beside him and claps an equally tall, but thinner man on the shoulder.

"This is my brother, Edward. Edward, Rosalie and Bella."

He smiles tightly.

Yep, we've been set up.

"Our table is ready. Shall we?"

When we sit, I kick Rosalie's shin under the table. She squeaks and her eyes water but she doesn't retaliate.

"So," Edward says. "We've been set up."

"It looks like it."

"You don't seem surprised."

"Rosalie does this at least once per month and I have to tell you, her track record is not very good. So by default, you're batting .180 right now," I give him a shrug.

"Damn, .180?"

"Yep," I smile. "And I know who you are Edward Cullen so spewing off your actual stats will not help you tonight."

He laughs and leans closer to me. "You know who I am?"

"Yes," I give him a shrug. "I also know that you live on the other side of the country."

His eyes soften, "I do live on the other side of the country."

I laugh softly, it's just my luck to meet someone I could actually like and he lives too far away to even dream about it.

"You know, the season ends in a couple of months."

Are we really discussing this? I look over at Rosalie, but she isn't paying any attention to us.

"Yeah? You planning on being in the show?"

"Hell, yes!" His eyes never leave mine. "It would be nice to have someone rooting for me."

I can feel the heat in my face, but it doesn't stop me from smiling.

"Did you know my sister is getting married tomorrow?"

I shake my head.

"Would you like to accompany me, as my date?"

"I'd like that very much."


	6. Prompt 9 : Edward, Bella

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: #9  
Pen Name: RockRaven244  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating:T  
Word Count: 494  
Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

We take a deep breath and step into the living room.

Our parents are already sitting down, having coffee and chatting.

It's now or never.

Edward looks down at me with a smile and kisses the top of my head.

"We'll be okay."

I nod, straighten my shoulders and pull him toward the couch.

We sit and Edward twists his fingers with mine.

Our parents stop talking and look over at us, their smiles dimming a little bit.

"We, uhm ..." I swallow and look at Edward. He gives my fingers a squeeze. "We have something we'd like to talk to you about."

Coffee cups are placed on the table and our parents' faces turn wary.

"What's up?" Mr. Cullen asks.

"Isabella?" My mother says, quietly.

I take a deep breath and rub my free hand over my jeans.

"Mom, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, Edward and I have some news," I look up at him and he winks at me.

When I turn back toward my parents, my Dad's face is red.

"So ... yeah. Edward and I have some news." God, why can't I just say it. They are going to be so mad.

"Okay, I'm just going to throw it out there. We, Edward and I, have decided we're going to attend Stanford in the fall."

Everyone is quiet. Our mothers look relieved but our dads ... not so much.

"Stanford?" Mr. Cullen asks, eyebrows raised.

I nod.

"What happened to USC, Bella?" My dad is leaning forward, elbows on his knees.

"Edward, I thought we agreed on UCLA." Mr. Cullen's knee is bouncing up and down.

"Dad ... Stanford is a good school and Bella and I were both accepted. We've done all of the research ..."

"I don't care about your research. UCLA is a family tradition, Edward," Mr. Cullen jumps up from his chair.

"I know ..." he starts, but my Dad cuts him off.

"USC was our plan, Bella. _Our_ family tradition," he gives Mr. Cullen the stink eye, also standing.

"Charlie, UCLA is ranked higher academically than USC. The obvious choice for their education is UCLA."

My Dad laughs ... and here we go.

My Dad and Mr. Cullen are now face to face discussing why their school is the best.

Edward and I quietly get up and walk out of the room, through the kitchen, and out the back door.

We both take a deep breath of fresh air and start walking down the path toward the lake.

"That wasn't so bad," Edward says. "Good choice on you breaking the news. Charlie would have flipped out if he thought I was making the decision for you."

"Yeah," I smile, and then turn so that I'm walking backwards, facing him. "How do you think they're going to react when you tell them we want to get an apartment together?"

He laughs and takes both of my hands in his.

"Let's leave that one alone for a while," he says. "A long, long while."

* * *

a/n: It's football season - all of the talk about college rivals gave me this idea. I hope you like it.


	7. Prompt 13 : Edward, Bella

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #13

Pen Name: RockRaven244

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: M

Word Count: 499

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

I can do this, damn it.

I am a strong, confident and very cute woman.

My head falls back.

I'm an idiot.

Damn it.

I adjust myself at the edge of my bed. The sheets and blankets bunch up around me.

I'm wearing my favorite underwear, the ones with the red polka dots that do nice things to my ass, and I'm wearing his grey sweater. The one he let me borrow at the beach last week.

I'm tired of waiting for him to figure out that I like him.

Why is this so hard?

Is this what guys go through every time they ask a girl out?

I think of my brother Emmett and snort. Definitely not.

I swallow thickly and unlock my phone.

It buzzes in my hand and I drop it.

I can't help but laugh at my ridiculousness.

**_Hey - E_**

I hit the little phone icon, go to the call log and stare at his name.

I tap it and listen as the phone rings.

"What's up?" He answers on the first ring.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting in the dark, watching the rain. What are you doing?"

He's quiet for a moment, I can hear him moving around. "Nothing. Listening to music."

"Yeah? What are you listening to?"

"I don't know, everything. My iPod's on shuffle."

"What's on right now?"

"Ivan & Alyosha."

"Oooh, I like that one song … _We've been through that, and we came out on top, because, you're really easy to love_," I sing quietly into the phone.

I hear him move again, the music stops and then the song I was singing starts.

I smile and bite my lip.

"Hey E?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"I … uh … will you," I huff out a breath. "Do you want to go out on Saturday? On a date … with me?" I frown.

He's really quiet on the other end.

"I'd really like to go on a date with you," I say, finally.

"Hey, Is. I gotta go … can I call you right back?"

My eyes water and my shoulders drop.

"Yeah, sure. Later," I hang up, embarrassed.

I wrap my hand around my neck and stare out the window.

Well, there you go. I put myself out there and he just blew me off.

My hands are shaky from the adrenaline of actually asking him out and from the embarrassment of rejection.

My phone buzzes and his face lights up my phone.

I hit the green button.

"Open your door," he says, out of breath.

I frown and walk into the living room. When I reach the door, I look through the peep hole.

Edward is standing there soaking wet, his phone to his ear.

I unlock the door and pull it open, "What are you doing?"

His eyes roam over my body before he meets my eyes.

My face flames when I remember exactly what I'm wearing.

"Is, I'd love to go out with you on Saturday."

* * *

a/n: Ivan & Alyosha - Easy to Love


	8. Prompt 14 : Edward, Bella

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #14

Pen Name: RockRaven244

Pairing/Character(s): Edward & Bella

Rating: T

Word Count: 499

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

I love fall.

It is absolutely the best season of the year.

The weather is crisp and cool, but not quite cold. The trees turn beautiful oranges and reds and everything smells amazing.

But my favorite part of the season … Pumpkin Spice Latte's.

I sip on my delicious drink as I walk to work.

I pass the record shop, like I do everyday but today … today, it's open.

_What?_

It's never open this early in the morning.

I send a quick text to my manager.

_**Running late, be in asap.**_

The bell above the door rings when I open it, making me smile. The smell of paper and vinyl and greatness hits me immediately, and I close my eyes.

Cloud Nothings is playing over the speakers and I automatically move my head to the beat.

I walk slowly along the rows keeping my eye out for something special.

"Hey, can I help you find something?"

I turn to find a man about my age walking toward me.

He's … beautiful. His eyes are a beautiful shade of green, his hair is long on top but smoothed into a preppy kind of style, and his arms are covered in ink; gorgeous shades of color all the way down to his wrist.

"I'm Edward," he holds out his hand.

"Bella," I take his hand, and I'm suddenly feeling warm all over.

We stand there for a few minutes smiling at each other.

I let go of his hand, reluctantly, and sip my coffee. "You guys are open early today."

"Yeah," he sighs. "My brother's lazy ass can't make in here before noon and I'm here for fall break, so … you know," he shrugs. "I'm used to being up early and I love this place; I don't get to spend enough time here."

I look around, trying to see what he sees.

"Lucky for me, you happened to walk in this morning," his smile is shy, but his words are strong and clear.

"Yeah?"

He nods, slipping his hands in his pockets.

"This song is kind of depressing but I can't stop bopping my head to it," I say, pointing up at the speaker.

He nods, "yeah. I guess I haven't paid attention to it."

I blow out a breath and look around again, catching the clock behind the counter.

"Shit," I frown. "I have to go."

"No, don't go. Why do you have to go?" His hand reaches out and cups my elbow, pulling me toward him.

"I have to go to work," I laugh. "My office is just around the corner."

"Yeah?" His smile is back, brighter than I've seen it so far.

"Yeah."

"Will you let me take you to lunch?"

"Lunch sounds … amazing," I nod.

"How about dinner? Will you let me buy you dinner, too?"

He's walking backwards in front of me, one hand holding mine and the other reaching out behind him.

I laugh, "we haven't even had lunch yet!"

"I'm optimistic."

* * *

a/n: Cloud Nothings - No Future/No Past, Wasted Days. It's what shuffled through my speakers. :)


	9. Prompt 20 : Edward,Bella

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: #20  
Pen Name: RockRaven244  
Pairing/Character(s): E & B  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 500  
Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

I've been having nightmares about these damn exams all week. I hate taking exams.

I've decided tonight, I'm going to be comfortable.

No desk, no kitchen table … I'm sitting in our king size bed, snuggled in a down comforter, music streaming from the stereo speakers ... I take a deep breath and look at the book.

Has accounting always been so boring?

I throw myself back onto the bed. I really need to study.

A noise from the hallway grabs my attention and Edward walks in holding a tray.

I sit up quickly and watch him.

He picks up a flat sheet and sets it on the bed.

"Move over," he says.

So I angle myself a little, moving my books to the night stand.

He places the tray in front of me, shakes out the sheet and then switches off the lamps before sitting across from me.

He throws the sheet up in the air and it slowly falls over us, reminding me of a parachute.

He flips a little switch and a battery operated candle lights up.

I can't help but smile at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Well," he says, picking up a slice of strawberry and dipping it in cream. "I know you are stressing out about this test, so I figured you needed a little break." He holds up the strawberry to my lips and feeds it to me with a smile.

I moan, "that's so good."

He pops a strawberry in his mouth and nods.

A Ray LaMontagne song starts to play and Edward closes his eyes with a smile. "This song always makes me think of you."

I tilt my head and listen.

_Someday_

_I'd like_

_To take a walk with you_

_And talk about most anything_

_You'd like to talk about_

"Why this song?"

He shrugs and feeds me another slice of strawberry.

"When I first met you," he looks at me through his eyelashes and shakes his head. "You scared the shit out of me."

I frown.

"I just … I knew you were different. When I took your hand to say hello, I imagined things that I didn't even know I would ever want."

I smile and lean toward him. "When we met, my whole body vibrated, I felt like I'd been electrocuted. You were so … beautiful and cocky. I wanted to kiss you and punch you in the face at the same time."

He laughs. "Yeah? So violent."

I can't help but laugh.

I pick up a peach slice and dip it in the cream, offering it to him.

"But I also knew that if I spent one more minute with you, I'd be in love forever."

He gives me a shy smile and leans in for a kiss.

"Forever," he whispers.

My eyes are on his until something shiny flashes in the light, grabbing my attention.

There, between his fingers, is a ring.

A diamond ring.

My eyes water.

"Isabella, baby, I love you. Marry me?"

* * *

a/n: Ray LaMontagne - Meg White


	10. Prompt 21 : Edward,Bella

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: #21  
Pen Name:RockRaven244  
Pairing/Character(s): E & B  
Rating: T  
Word Count:499  
Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

I watch my baby girl stand nervously near the water.

Her daddy is trying to convince her that it is safe to jump into the water with him.

She made him jump first and promised him that she would go in with him if he came back as her daddy and not as a fish.

I can't help but giggle at her.

I have no idea why she thinks he will turn into a fish, but he is such an amazing dad that he humors her.

Slowly, she moves toward the edge of the deck. Edward hasn't come up yet so her nerves are getting the best of her.

As she nears the edge, she sits and scoots forward on her butt.

My camera is clicking the whole time.

I can't get enough of her. She's so beautiful; curly auburn hair, rosy little cheeks, and fat little legs. She's the most beautiful child I've ever known.

I lean forward, camera still clicking, and just as she reaches the edge of the deck, Edward pops out of the water.

Her eyes go wide and her arms flail and she screams bloody murder.

Edward is laughing as he takes her in his arms and dips her into the ocean with him.

I must have take 300 shots of that two minute piece of life but I know that anytime I look at it, I will remember exactly how I felt in this moment; happiness, love, and adoration. I will remember Maggie's squeal of excitement and Edward's joyous laughter.

Edward and Maggie float in the water for a little while. She clings to his back like a monkey while he swims and wades in the cool, blue ocean.

He's constantly talking to her, reassuring her and she doesn't look as scared as she did five minutes ago.

"Wave hi to mommy," he says.

"Hi Momma!" She yells but doesn't loosen her grip from around Edward's neck.

"Hi Momma," he says, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hi guys," I call out, my smile so big my cheeks ache.

Edward whispers in Maggie's ear and she nods frantically.

"Momma!" she yells.

"What, baby?"

"Baby Liam wants to swim, too."

I laugh. "He does? How do you know that?"

"Daddy telled me! Come on, Momma!"

I wrap my camera in a towel and place it in the bag under my chair.

Edward places Maggie on the deck and climbs out of the water.

His hand automatically goes to my swollen stomach and he kisses me sweetly.

"You feel okay?"

"Yes," I smile.

"Daddy! I want to jump!" She yells jumping up and down.

He picks Maggie up and stands at the edge of the deck.

"Ready?"

She nods, her face worried but happy with anticipation.

"One, two ..." he jumps in.

When they pop up, Maggie is shaking her head and Edward is laughing.

"Come on, babe. The water's nice."

I look down at Edward's wet footprint, placing my feet where his once were, and jump in.

* * *

a/n: Thank you for reading and reviewing. :)


	11. Prompt 12 : Edward,Bella

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #12  
Pen Name: RockRaven244  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating: M - Language  
Word Count: 500

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

Hurry ... doesn't this train move any faster?

I can't stop bouncing my leg or pulling on my hair. I'm going to be fucking bald by the time the train stops.

Shit, shit, shit.

Of course, this would happen when I'm way the fuck across town, but Alice absolutely needed me in Brooklyn today while my wife was at home two days past her due date.

Not that what Alice needed wasn't important ... it was. It's just ... damn, Bella needs me and I'm not there.

If I miss ...

No. Not even going there, I'll make it.

My phone beeps.

_**Just arrived. Are you almost here?**_

Damn it.

_**Be there soon. I love you.**_

Another beep; delivery failure. I can't stop the frustrated growl that escapes.

"Excuse me," a frail voice calls from beside me.

I sit up and look over at the woman. She looks to be about seventy with bright blue eyes and a kind smile.

"Is everything okay? It looks like your about ready to pull your hair out."

I chuckle, but it's strained.

"My wife is in labor. She's at the hospital and I'm not with her because my sister threw a tantrum when I tried to tell her I couldn't make it to a city planning meeting. If I miss the birth of my first child, I'll never forgive her."

The woman's eyes are wide and I immediately feel bad.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to unload on you, I'm just really stressed at the moment. I don't want my wife to be alone; I don't want to miss it."

Her hand on my arm soothes me.

"It's all right," she laughs. "You remind me of my husband. He missed the birth of our second child. He was a delivery driver and there was an accident on the freeway," she laughs. "So there he was cursing every driver on the road that day, angry that he couldn't just leave his truck in the middle of the freeway, while I was at the hospital cursing him for choosing to be a delivery driver.

"He showed up three hours later with balloons, flowers and cheesecake apologizing for having a delivery route that put him on the road during peak traffic hours."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Where is your husband now?"

"Golfing. Can you believe it? He goes from rush hour driving to playing a game where hitting a tiny little ball takes eight hours!"

I laugh even louder at that.

The train stops and I look up, 77th Street.

I look back at the woman, surprised.

"Time always flies when you're distracted. Now, get to your wife!"

I lean over and kiss her cheek, "thank you."

She blushes and waves her hand at me.

I pull out my business card and hand it to her, "if you ever need someone to distract you ..."

"You're a sweet boy."

"Goodbye," I smile and wave, stepping off of the train and running up the stairs, anxious to meet my son.

* * *

a/n: I'm not familiar with the subway system. I only know that Lennox Hill Hospital is accessible from the 77th Street station. Sorry if I messed this up terribly.


	12. Prompt 7 : Edward,Bella

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #7  
Pen Name: RockRaven244  
Pairing/Character(s):  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 500

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

Quiet.

Deep breaths.

The early morning air and drizzle feels good.

All week I've been training, running, training, watching tape.

I've not had any time with Bella or my little man.

I'll see them tonight though.

I'll see them tonight and make them proud. I'll get into the ring and do what I do.

For Bella.

For Nate.

For me.

I have to prove myself; prove that I'm the best.

To me.

To my family.

To the world.

It's four a.m., the sky is dark and the path I'm walking on is hidden in the trees. I feel like I can breathe. I feel alive.

I stop walking and lift my face to the sky.

_The ring._

_The lights._

_Ice._

_Water._

_Vaseline._

_Leather._

_Jab, jab, hook._

_Combination._

_Uppercut._

_Knock down._

_Knock down._

_Knock down._

I jump up and down visualizing the outcome.

Winning.

WBC Welterweight Champion of the World.

I smile and jog back to the house.

* * *

The Irish National Anthem is sounding over the speakers.

The televisions in my locker room are showing the singer and the crowd.

The camera stops on a brown haired beauty and an auburn haired mini-me. They are so beautiful; my wife and four year old son, Nathan.

They are singing the anthem, _Amhrán na bhFiann_.

I sing with them and when the song is over, Bella and Nate smile at the camera and wave their fists.

"I love you, daddy!"

I jump up and down, waiting to be announced.

This win is for them.

* * *

My father is talking to me.

_Focus._

_Keep moving._

_Jab, jab, hook._

_Protect yourself._

_Body shot, then go upstairs._

_Don't let him relax._

_Make him work._

We walk into the arena and the crowd goes wild.

I raise my fist in the air and move to the beat of the music. I don't even recognize what song is playing, my ears are buzzing from the crowd noise.

I'm in the ring, the ref is going over the rules, we bump fists ... tunnel vision.

We're four rounds in when it happens; he drops his left hand.

Double jab, right hook ... he's down, the ref is pushing me into the corner.

_**4, 5, 6, 7 ...**_

I want to look for Bella, but I don't want to get distracted; he could still get up.

**_8, 9, 10_**.

I'm vibrating and the ref is waving his hands over my opponent.

My corner is going crazy.

I'm on someone's shoulders and I'm waving and there's Bella.

I gesture to her, _come up here_.

"I want Bella and Nate," I yell down at anyone listening.

Then she's here and I'm on my feet and I kiss her while my gloves are being removed, and when my hand is free, I take Nate from her.

"Hi Daddy, I missed you," he says.

"Me too, buddy."

"Is that guy okay?"

I look over to where my opponent is standing, "Yeah."

"Nice knock out," he says, and I laugh.

"Thanks, kid."

"Can we go home now?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

a/n: can you tell I live in a house full of men? I made this little family Irish, sorry if I got the anthem wrong. I did search a few different sites for this though. :)


	13. Prompt 23 : Edward,Bella

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #23  
Pen Name: RockRaven244  
Pairing/Character(s): E&B  
Rating: M  
Word Count:500

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

"Hey, let's go out to dinner tonight."

"Eddie, you know I can't."

"Why? I don't understand why this has to be such a big secret."

She sighs, and looks at me with an almost pitying glare.

"Look, I told you when we first started …" she waves her hand between us. "This, that I didn't want it to go public. You agreed."

I keep my eyes trained on her, expecting her to say more.

She doesn't.

She puts on her shoes, an oversized sweater, her sunglasses and hat; I'm standing here in jeans – no shirt, no shoes.

Just me.

She can't accept me for me.

The tattoos, the music career, the image; that's what she doesn't want.

My image tainting hers.

She stands in front of me and leans in for a kiss, but I turn my face away from her.

She frowns.

"Let's just ..." she trails off. "We'll talk soon, okay?"

I don't answer, I just stand there and watch her leave.

"Fuck."

I run my hands through my hair and grab a cigarette from the pack on the dresser.

I open the window and lean out.

Looking up, I let go of the smoke and see Bella sitting on the roof above the porch.

I walk upstairs, into her room and climb out of the bedroom window.

"Hey," I say, quietly.

She looks over at me and I can see that she's been crying.

"What's wrong?"

She laughs and wipes her cheeks.

"What do you care?" She asked, her voice broken.

"Bella," I start but she shakes her head.

"Why her?"

I shift away from her, frowning. _What?_

"Why her? Of all the women around you, you have to pick Tanya fucking Denali. She treats you like a dirty little secret and you just sit back and take it. What the fuck makes her so special?"

Her voice is raspy and she's sobbing.

And honestly, I don't even have a fucking answer.

Why do I let her treat me like that?

She sneaks into my room in the early hours of the morning and is gone before the sun rises. She doesn't want anyone to know about me or see us together, so why am I still doing it?

At first, I was just getting laid but after a few months … it should be more than a quick fuck, right?

Bella stands and goes back through her window.

A few minutes later, I hear her cars engine rev, and she leaves.

I stay out on the roof and finish my cigarette.

"Edward."

I turn around and find Jasper leaning out of the window.

"You're not really that blind are you?"

"What?" I ask, tiredly.

"That girl that just drove away," he points, "would jump in front of a bus for you. You know this."

I stare at him.

His face is all kinds of '_you're a fucking idiot_."

My eyes go wide at his implication.

Oh shit. I jump up, off balance.

I have to find her.

* * *

a/n: Miss Jackson: Panic! At The Disco. This song has been on the radio all f**king day! lol.


	14. Prompt 19 : Edward, Bella

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #19  
Pen Name: RockRaven244  
Pairing/Character(s): E&B  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 500

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

"You guys, this is a bad fucking idea," I whisper.

Alice is giggling and Rosalie rolls her eyes.

I should have stayed in the fucking car.

I feel a hand on my shoulder.

Oh shit.

I tense up and spin around, punching my hands out.

"Hey!"

"Babe, calm down. Stop hitting me."

"You scared the shit out of me!"

Edward raises his hands up, "I'm sorry."

He's laughing, so I know he's not.

"Asshole."

"I have the Ouija Board," Emmett says, in a deep voice.

I'm not touching that thing.

Edward wraps his arms around me.

"What's wrong?" His voice is a whisper on my cheek.

"I'm not touching that thing."

He hugs me tighter.

"Stop here," Alice whisper-yells. "Let's use this one.

"Ethel Merts?"

"Merls, you idiot. This isn't an episode of I Love Lucy," Rosalie says, smacking Emmett's chest.

"Jeez, you don't have to hit me."

"Whiner."

"Okay, children. Bella," Alice says, but I'm already shaking my head.

"Come on, Bella. Don't be a chicken," Jasper says, and then walks around me making chicken noises.

"Fuck you. I'm not touching that thing."

He laughs and shakes his head. "How about you, Edward?"

"I'm going to keep my girlfriend company, you guys go ahead."

Jasper waves his hand at us in disgust and walks toward the group.

Alice starts chanting and I turn and bury my face in Edward's chest, I can feel him shaking with laughter.

His head angles toward mine and whispers, "Grab my phone from my back pocket."

I reach around and pull his phone out, squeezing his ass while I'm there.

"That song from The Skeleton Key is in my music folder."

I smile.

I pull his phone around, our bodies are blocking the light from the screen.

I find the song and look up at Edward.

"Hold on, I'll tell you when to start it. Just hold on to me."

I want to laugh but I'm still too fucking scared.

I can hear Emmett and Jasper laughing and asking stupid questions.

Rosalie is getting pissed off and tells them to shut up.

"Start it."

It sounds like tapping, and a man's voice is chanting.

Everyone gets quiet.

You can barely hear it because the volume isn't very loud and the phone is between us.

"What's that?" Someone whispers.

"Keep going, they're talking to us!" Alice whisper-yells. Everything excites her. Fucking nut job.

I turn up the volume and the tapping and chanting is faster.

"Hey, what the fuck?"

Emmett sounds nervous.

Edward's hands tighten around me and he whispers, "Scream." He pulls my hair and I let out a piercing scream.

Alice and Rosalie scream too and I feel them hug me from behind.

I look up just in time to see Jasper and Emmett hauling ass out of the cemetery.

"Nice scream, babe," Edward says, smacking my lips with a kiss.

Alice, Rose and I are laughing as we watch Emmett and Jasper fall over each other trying to get to the car.

* * *

a/n: I hope this is okay. I didn't want to write anything sad and I remembered this from high school. Not me ... of course, but you know, my friends. Yeah ... and I'm terrified of Ouija Boards, I won't touch them.


	15. Prompt 24 : Edward, Bella

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #24  
Pen Name: RockRaven244  
Pairing/Character(s): E/B  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 500

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

I don't know what I'm doing here.

I move my foot, making the water ripple out around me.

The evening is warm and the sun setting behind me gives the water a soft glow.

I close my eyes and enjoy the breeze, the sound of the leaves swaying, the bugs flying around me.

I don't know what everyone is expecting to happen.

He hasn't shown up and I honestly don't think he will.

He has a life, a girlfriend, a job in the limelight, and lots of fake fucking friends that make him feel like he's living the life.

He let us go pretty easily; let me go ...

I haven't talked to him in months.

I'm starting to feel like I can move again; like I can breathe again.

But being here with everyone is fucking hard.

I can see his face in every one of them.

The memories just … there's a story laced into each of our souls and it kills me to have to see it.

Tears flood my eyes and my throat feels like it's closing.

I can't …

My head drops back and tears are falling across my temples.

Someone wraps their arms around me from behind, and I cry.

Another set of hands wraps around me from the side and I automatically reach up and hold on for dear life.

I feel someone lean against me, his head resting on top of mine, his fingers weaving through mine.

I sob.

And when I feel like I'm falling, they hold me up and tell me I'll be okay.

_You're strong._

_You can handle this._

_We love you._

_Don't leave us._

_Don't leave._

And then I hear it.

Tires on gravel.

Car doors closing.

Voices carrying our way.

My body sags in defeat.

He's here … with someone.

"Jas … please," I cry.

He turns me into his chest and hugs me tight.

"Baby girl, it's just Rosie. He's here alone … Rosie picked him up."

"It's just us this weekend, Bella. No outsiders. We're gonna figure this shit out."

I look over at Ali. Tears are streaming down her cheeks also, and it makes me tear up again.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm tearing everyone apart."

"No you're not," Emmett's big arm pulls me away from Jasper and he picks me up. "We're here to fix this shit, once and for all."

I lean against his chest and take a deep breath.

He walks up the path toward the house and when we get to the door he puts me down and takes my face in his hands.

"You got this, and we're here."

Tears are still streaming down my face because I'm pretty sure this is going to be bad.

I walk inside and Edward is pacing and pissed off; looks like nothing's changed.

He spins around when the door slams and his eyes are on mine.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I wipe my face.

"I'm pregnant."


	16. Prompt 22 : Edward,Bella

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #22  
Pen Name: RockRaven244  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward, Bella  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 492

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

The morning air is crisp, clean.

I miss being home.

Home.

The road between the ranches is lined with trees that hang over each other, creating a passageway with rays of sun slipping through.

I walk, hands in my pockets, head in the clouds.

What did we just do?

I run my fingers through my messy hair, tangled from sleep and ...

I'm scared.

What we shared was so much more than friendship or scratching a mutual itch. It was ... everything.

I stop walking.

I'm in the middle if the road, halfway between our homes.

I don't know what to do.

I look both ways and breathe. Deep breaths. The panic is starting to settle in.

What if we just ruined everything?

What if ... what if he doesn't want me the way I want him?

I'll never be able to get over that ... we'll never survive this.

I cover my mouth and I feel wetness on my cheeks.

Should I go back?

He didn't stop me from leaving.

My shoulders fall and I start walking toward my childhood home, wiping my face.

_He didn't stop me._

When I reach the end of the trees, the sun is rising steadily in the sky.

I make my way into the house, unconcerned that I will be stopped or questioned because everyone is already hard at work on the farm.

My bedroom is dark and cool.

I strip out of my clothes, put my iPod on the dock and hit play before making my way into the bathroom.

I fill the tub with hot water and turn to the mirror looking at the woman staring back at me.

Her eyes are red and swollen, her hair is a chaotic mess of curls, but the the thing that captures my attention is how sad I look.

Utterly sad and lost.

I may have lost my best friend, the love of my life.

But I can't regret what happened.

_His rough hands on my skin._

_His lips, soft and warm against mine._

_The weight of his body on top of mine._

_The ache between my legs._

I lean my head against the lip of the tub and let my tears flow.

My chest feels hollow.

I can't just let things end this way, I have to tell him that I love him and if he doesn't feel the same way …

I hear a door open and I sit up in the bathtub.

There's a quick knock and the bathroom door pushes open and he's here.

"Edward?"

He kneels beside me and takes my face in his hands.

The fact that I'm naked in the bathtub flits through my mind but when his lips touch mine, all coherent thought leaves me.

When he pulls away, I blurt out, "I love you."

His eyes go wide and then he smiles. He leans his forehead against mine and sighs.

"Well, that's a great thing darlin', 'cause I love you, too."


	17. Prompt 5 : Edward,Bella

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #5  
Pen Name: RockRaven244  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 452

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

"Stop it!" I yell, turning and walking the other way.

"You're acting like a baby," he yells back.

"I don't care."

"Bella, come on," he stops in front of me.

"Get out of my way," I groan. "I don't want to see them or talk to them."

"Look, your dad went about this the wrong way but he's still your dad."

"Really? Do parent's usually invite your ex-boyfriend and his family to dinner on the night they know their daughter is going to bring her current boyfriend home for dinner?"

He frowns.

"And let's not forget the photo albums. I mean, can you think of anything more entertaining than sitting through album after album of 'Jacob & Bella' moments?"

He pulls me into his arms and I sigh.

"Why can't they just be happy for me?"

"I don't know but by running away you are just proving that they can get to you and that asshole ex of yours thinks he has a chance."

I look up, horrified.

"Does he?"

"What!? No! Of course not," I yell, pissed off again.

"Then what does it matter that he's there? Let him and his stuffy ass parents talk about their golf club and how many gold bars they have in the trunk of the car."

I giggle.

"Who gives a shit how much money they have? They're such assholes they probably have to buy their friends."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't … you didn't do this. The running away thing was kind of awkward though," he pouts.

"Oh my God! I totally left you there for like two seconds!"

"Yeah …" he trails off.

"What happened?"

He laughs. "I looked over at everyone, shrugged and said _I think she's kind of pissed off. I'll go check_."

I stare at him for a few moments before I bend over and laugh.

"Ugh … that position makes me want to do dirty things to you in broad daylight. Stop it."

"I don't want to go back there."

"I know."

"You're parents aren't assholes like mine."

"Nah … my parents have so many gold bars they don't have to brag about it anymore."

I smack his chest but frown. "I think my parents are trying to work out a contract for an arranged marriage."

Edward looks at me for a long moment before laughing. Loudly.

He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!"

"Let's go back, have dessert, show everyone how happy we are, kiss and touch and rub it in that little man child's face, and then we'll go back to mine and make sweet, sweet love for the rest of the night."

I slump and laugh.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan."


	18. Prompt 6 : Edward,Carlisle

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #6  
Pen Name: RockRaven244  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward / Carlisle  
Rating: T  
Word Count:500

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

The colors aren't right.

I frown, drop my paint brush, and sit back in my chair.

This was supposed to be an easy A, but I may have just screwed myself.

Maybe I've been sitting here looking at it for too long.

I stand up and stretch, roll my neck, and then walk toward the kitchen.

Five-thirty.

My dad should be home any time now.

I open the refrigerator and look inside.

I wonder if my dad will notice if a beer is missing.

"Don't even think about it."

I stand up straight and spin around, finding my dad at the island going through the mail.

"How do you do that?"

He snorts but doesn't answer.

"Why were you eyeing the beer?"

I close the refrigerator and my head falls back.

"My project isn't looking too great."

"Can I see it?"

I nod and head back toward the study.

I nod at the easel and my dad smiles, clapping me on the shoulder. His hands are resting on the back of the chair and his eyes are moving quickly over the canvas.

My dad, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, has eyes that can see every detail. It's intimidating and I always worry that he'll be disappointed.

He glances at me and then turns back to the painting.

I try to see what he sees.

A castle in muted grays with hints of beige and yellow, water with variations of yellow, green, and blue; mossy green trees in the background and lily pads just at the edge of the frame.

The water isn't quite right, the reflection of the castle isn't coming across the way I'd hoped.

"Can I make a suggestion?"

I shrug and nod, anxious.

He points his pinky finger and outlines the water. "Maybe add a little more shading to get the reflection your looking for here," he drags his finger along the darker areas of the water.

He always seems to know exactly what is bothering me.

"And maybe an illusion of a woman in one of the tower windows. Someone watching from within," he narrows his eyes. "Give it a little mystery... enchantment."

Huh … that's an idea.

He stares at it a few minutes longer before turning to me with a smile.

"It's gorgeous, Edward. Honestly," he steps toward me. "You're talent is beyond words."

I duck my head, embarrassed.

I clear my throat and ask, "so what are we doing for dinner?"

It's my dad's turn to blush now.

"Well, Esme invited us over tonight, if that's okay with you."

I shrug, and nod. "Sure."

"Her children, Jasper and Rosalie will be there. You know them, right?"

"Yeah, Jasper is cool. Rosalie not so much."

"What? Why?"

"She's a … not a nice person. Her friends are pretty hot though."

"Oh yeah? Anyone I should know about?"

"Nah, I don't know."

"Well, Esme said Rosalie's friend Bella will be there also."

My eyes open wide and shoot straight to his.

He laughs, "thought so."

Damn.


	19. Prompt 10 : Edward,Bella

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #10  
Pen Name: RockRaven244  
Pairing/Character(s): E/B  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 500

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

I can't believe myself sometimes.

Ridiculous.

I look around but there are only trees and shrubs and flowers and a water well.

It's beautiful and the setting is just gorgeous and if I wasn't lost, I'd really be enjoying this right now.

I tried taking the gravel path, but it led me in a circle … right back to the well.

I look at the well again with narrowed eyes.

_Are you trying to tell me something?_

I feel like I should be waiting for Old Yeller to come save me.

I sigh and lean against it.

My phone has no service, I'm walking in circles, and it doesn't seem that this is a well traveled path.

I'm trying to quell the panic that is bubbling just under the surface.

It's two o'clock, I have plenty of daylight to find my way.

I hear really loud panting and I stand up straight.

_Oh. Shit._

What do I do?

Oh my … am I really going to hide behind a damn tree? I scold myself.

Next thing I know, a big yellow golden retriever is in my face … or more accurately, he's licking my face.

I frown.

Am I hallucinating? Is Old Yeller really here?

"Roosevelt!" I hear someone yell.

Roosevelt jumps away from me, his tail wagging quickly, and he's really excited.

"What are you doing?"

The dog comes over and nudges my leg.

I look up to find a tall, brown haired, gorgeous man, standing right in front of me.

"Hey, sorry about him. He gets excited when he meets new people."

"It's okay," I breathe out. "I … uh," I'm an idiot. I can't even speak. He's so … umf.

"Are you okay? This is kind of far away from the house."

"Yeah, I mean … no. I got turned around, somewhere along the way and I've been walking in circles on this path," I frown and look down the path again.

"This path is useless," he laughs. "It really does go in circles. My grandfather thought it was funny."

My eye go wide and I nod.

"This is your family's estate? I'm so sorry … I didn't mean to be so nosy and just wander off ..."

"It's okay. I … uh," he trails off, and rubs the back of his neck.

Is he blushing?

"I was actually hoping I'd find you out here," he shrugs, shyly. "I saw you … earlier, at the house and yeah," he clears his throat and shakes his head.

"Yeah?"

He laughs, "I'm an idiot. I feel like a teenager."

"No, you're cute. I'm Bella," I smile, and hold my hand out to him.

His smile is … wow.

"Edward," he says, as he takes my hand. "Nice to meet you, Bella."

We stand there for a few minutes, staring at one another but the dog barks and breaks the trance.

"Shall we?" Edward asks, holding his arm out to me.

I smile and place my hand on his arm.


	20. Prompt 11 : Edward, Bella

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #11  
Pen Name: RockRaven244  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Alice/Rose  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 500

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

_Road trippin' with my two favorite allies..._

I'm singing and I'm happy.

Rose, Allie and I decided we were going to road trip for Spring Break.

We'd already done the Mexico trip and the Florida trip and we couldn't remember anything except getting drunk, pissed off and going back to class completely exhausted.

So, California here we come.

Rose and Allie had just gone through ugly break-ups and me … well, I hadn't had a boyfriend in a long time. The guy I thought would be mine forever ended up being a total asshole. Two years of my life wasted on a lying, two-timing asshole.

Good riddance.

But I'd been alone now for more than a year. I get lonely, I won't lie. Allie and Rose tried not to throw their relationships in my face but it was still hard to be the fifth wheel.

Either way, we are three girls on the highway headed toward the beaches and sunshine of California.

I laugh, sitting up and leaning out of the window. My hair is flying and the wind is hurting my eyes but I feel free and happy.

"Bella!"

I look over at Alice who is also laughing.

"Look behind us!"

I turn to see a silver car behind us. Hands are waving and one guy is standing up in the sunroof.

I wave and laugh, before ducking back into the car.

"Are they cute?"

"I don't know. I was kind of blinded by the silver car and the sun."

"Oh my God! They are pulling up next to us!" Allie yells.

"Alice, calm the fuck down!" Rose yells.

"Why are we yelling?"

Alice looks at me and Rose glances at me in the rearview mirror before she starts laughing.

"Hey!"

I look out the window and the driver is … gorgeous.

My hand immediately goes to my tangled hair and I groan. Of course, a gorgeous man would pull up next to us when my hair is a rat's nest.

He smiles at me and then looks forward at the road.

"Where are you guys headed?" The big guy in the sunroof calls out.

"Are you stuck?" I yell up at him, leaning through the window.

He frowns, "no."

Beautiful driver laughs and nods.

I laugh too and feeling warmth flood my cheeks.

"L.A., where are you guys headed?"

"Same. You're from Washington?"

"UW?"

"Same. Damn, how come we've never met?" Big guys asks.

"Are you guys stopping soon? For food?" Beautiful driver asks, his eyes floating between me and the road in front of him.

"Rose?" I lean out of the window to look at her through the front passenger window.

"Why not?"

"Follow us, yeah?"

I give him a thumbs up and he pulls ahead of us. Big guy in the sunroof fist pumps and then bangs on the top of the car.

"Alice! Why didn't you say anything?" I yell.

"Girls, I think we're in love."

Rose and I look at each other and laugh.

* * *

a/n: Red Hot Chili Peppers: Road Trippin'


	21. Prompt 15 : Edward, Bella

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #15  
Pen Name: RockRaven244  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella & Edward  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 500

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

I stare out of the window of the second floor apartment.

The sky is gray and the air is cold.

It will probably snow.

I'm not quite sure what to do with myself.

My apartment is bare … empty.

All of his things are gone.

_He's gone._

My vision blurs and the people walking along the street are distorted.

The city hasn't stopped moving.

It keeps going, going, going.

But I feel like I've stopped.

I'm the statue in the crowd.

Taxi's are swerving in and out of traffic, horns are honking, police sirens are blaring … but me, I'm quiet; motionless.

I hear the key in the door and I sigh.

Can't everyone just leave me alone? I just want to … be quiet.

I don't turn to see who it is but I notice my forgotten cup of cocoa in front of me.

I wipe my cheeks and turn back to the window, watching life pass me by.

I thought I could let him go.

I thought I could be strong.

For him.

His future isn't here, in this city.

His residency is in Seattle.

Far away from New York.

Far away from me.

Too far for weekend visits.

I feel my eyes water again.

Large, warm hands cover my shoulders before resting on the sides of my neck.

I close my eyes and breathe him in.

"Baby, this is only temporary," he whispers. "I can't leave you like this."

I sniff and lean my head back against his chest.

"Come with me."

I open my eyes and look up at him.

He never asked me to come with him.

Not once.

"What?"

He shakes his head, his finger pressing into the pulse point on my neck. I know he can feel how erratic it is.

"I didn't ask before because I know how much you love this city. Your family is here, all of your friends ..." he trails off. "I wanted to ask you but I felt like I was being selfish, wanting you to leave everyone you love."

His voice was so quiet at the end. Could he really think that I wouldn't choose him?

"Edward," I pull his hand and he's leaning against the table in front of me. I stand and push myself between his legs. "I love you. You are the one I am going to miss. Yes, I love the city, I love my family but you … you are everything."

I frown.

"How could you think … I thought you didn't want me to come with you. I though you wanted a fresh start on the West Coast."

His shoulders drop. "I'd never want that."

His forehead presses against mine.

"I only want you."

My tears are flowing freely and I feel like … "Why didn't we talk about this sooner?"

"Come with me," he whispers. "Please. Don't make me go alone."

"Are you sure?" I pull back and look him in the eye.

"I love you. I'm sure."

"Okay."

* * *

a/n: Listening to Chili Peppers / Californication. :)


	22. Prompt 16 : Edward,Bella

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #16  
Pen Name: RockRaven244  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 499

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

I should just close my eyes and point or throw darts at the map and see where it lands.

I raise my left hand and look at my ring … again.

I'm engaged.

"What are you doing?"

I smile and look over my shoulder.

"Hi."

His arms wrap around me and I tilt my face up to kiss him.

"Hi," he smiles, kissing me again.

I love his lips.

I love the way he holds me.

I love that I can feel his every emotion when he's close to me like this.

"I love you," I say against his lips.

He leans his forehead against mine.

"I love you, too."

He looks at the map and rests his chin on my shoulder.

"What's up with the map?"

"I was thinking about our honeymoon," I feel my cheeks get warm as he laughs.

"Baby, we haven't even set the wedding date yet and you're planning our honeymoon?"

"I know, I know," I laugh. "But you didn't have to sit through lunch with our mothers today and listen to them go on and on about venues and cakes and keepsakes and photographers."

I spin in his arms and wrap my hands around his neck.

"Seriously, my mom had a binder and your mom had her iPad out to synchronize all of our calendars," I shiver. "It was kind of scary. I'm a little tempted to sneak off to Vegas with you."

"I'd totally marry you in Vegas with Elvis as our witness."

I laugh, looking up at him.

My whole body heats up at the look on his face. It's adoration and love and more.

Always more.

I love him so much; I wonder if he can see that when he looks at me.

His smile softens and he tilts his head.

"What?"

I smile and feel the blush warming my face.

"I just love you so much and I was wondering if you can see that, when you look at me; can you see how much I love you?"

His arms tighten around my waist and his smile is so big.

"When I look at you, I see everything; sunrise, sunset, fog rolling over the hills, waves crashing on the beach … I see you in everything; and your smile," he whistles. "It makes my breath catch every time, especially when it's aimed at me. But your eyes," he runs a fingertip under my eye and over my cheek. "When you look at me … I feel like I'm everything; like I can do anything."

Tears blur my vision and I reach up, pulling his face to mine.

He lifts me up, wrapping my legs around him.

"You _are_ everything," I whisper against his lips.

"So are you," he whispers back.

"Show me."

His fingers push down the strap of my dress and his lips and tongue are warm and soft on my skin and when he pushes my dress down and takes me into his mouth … I'm gone.


	23. Prompt 17 : Edward, Bella

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #17  
Pen Name: RockRaven244  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward / Bella  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 500

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

"I love this song!" Alice screams.

Tiffany's voice is playing loudly over the speakers and Alice is singing along … embarrassingly off key.

"Alice," Rose whisper-yells. "Shut up!"

Alice sticks her tongue out at Rose and continues singing.

We walk up to the counter and Jasper Whitlock is flirting with some girls.

Alice stops dancing, her happy vibe wavering just a bit.

Jasper Whitlock, Edward Cullen and Emmett McCarty are best friends, extremely popular, gorgeous, and two years older than us; we've had crushes on them forever.

"Hey," I nudge Alice. "Don't worry about him; you look hot."

Alice smiles and nudges me back.

"Hey Jas, three pairs of size six, please," Alice asks, fluttering her eyelashes.

Jasper looks over at us, stopping when he gets to Alice.

"Hey, Alicat," he smiles and pulls out three pairs of skates.

"Oh my God, he was totally checking you out, Alice. I told you this outfit was hot!"

I roll my eyes.

"Stop rolling your eyes at me, Bella. Maybe if you took my advice, Edward would notice you, too."

"I don't want him to notice me because of my clothes," I shrug. "If he can't like me the way I am, then I don't need him to like me at all."

Rose frowns at me and sits down to put her skates on.

"Don't pay attention to her, Bell," Alice says, standing up and moving her feet back and forth on the skates.

"Come on!"

The disco ball is twirling and people are skating all around me. I laugh and follow her out onto the floor.

I feel someone tug on my hand and I look behind me, seeing Rose. She smiles and squeezes my hand before pulling me to catch up with Alice.

We're skating and laughing and waving at the people flying around us.

The song changes and '_Livin' on a Prayer_' comes over the speakers. Rose squeals, really loud and starts singing, pretending her fist is a microphone.

I'm laughing so hard that I lose my balance. I brace myself for the impact but feel myself moving forward with arms wrapped around my waist.

I turn my head to see who caught me and I'm struck dumb by bright green eyes.

"Hey," he says, smiling at me.

"Hey," I smile, but don't really know what else to say because my brain is screaming 'EDWARD CULLEN'S HANDS ARE ON MY WAIST!'

"Thanks for catching me."

He chuckles, "I've been trying to figure out how to catch you for a long time."

I stumble, and this time he goes down with me.

I look over at him and can't help but laugh.

"Bella, will you hang out with me today?"

I stop laughing and look over at him. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, yeah," I shrug.

He smiles and helps me stand up, his fingers lacing through mine.

I look behind me to see Alice and Rose staring at us with open mouths and it takes everything in me not to squeal.


	24. Prompt 1:Edward,Bella

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: #1  
Pen Name: RockRaven244  
Pairing/Character(s): E/B  
Rating:M  
Word Count:423  
Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

Game day.

Normally, I'm perfectly fine tailgating; Barbecuing brats, drinking a nice cold beer, trash talking my friends.

But today is complete crap.

It's been raining for three days straight. I'm surprised they didn't cancel the game all together.

So here we are, cold as hell, drinking beer and Emmett is trying to barbecue but the rain is pretty relentless.

Edward put a canopy up over the truck hoping it would help keep us dry but the wind and rain are unstoppable today.

"Bella, stop chattering your teeth. Your making me cold!" Alice yells at me.

"Bitch, it is cold!"

"Dude, that brat looks fucking weird."

I snort when I look at it. "It's a little too ... engorged."

Rose starts laughing, "just enough to make it unappealing."

Edward laughs and Emmett points at me, then at Rose.

"I can't fucking say anything with my sister here!"

"Why not?"

He points his spatula at Edward, then me, the shivers exaggeratingly.

I snort, "you're an idiot."

"Really?" He raises an eyebrow, challenging me. "Rosie, baby, remember that night in the jacuzzi?"

"Ah,ah,ah, lalalalalalaaa ... Okay. Point made!"

"Thought so!"

"Jerk."

"Nerd."

"Okay, children," Rose calls out loudly.

"Edward, I'm going to sit in the truck. My feet are wet and numb."

"Okay, you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'm good."

I kiss his cheek and run across the parking lot.

Once I'm inside the truck, I take off my shoes and socks and swap them out for flip flops.

I feel better already.

I grab a blanket from the back seat and my text book from my messenger bag and start studying.

I have no idea how much time has passed when Edwards climbs into the cab and kisses my cheek. I scream and smack him.

"You're like an icicle!"

He laughs, and snuggles against me.

"There's a two hour game delay."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he tilts my head and kisses me.

I pull him against me and we kiss, and talk, and cuddle.

I feel myself dozing.

"Sleep, I told Emmett to call me when they are ready to go inside."

"Mmkay."

Edward pulls me against his chest and I fall into dreamland.


	25. Prompt 18 : Edward, Bella

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #18

Pen Name:RockRaven244

Pairing/Character(s): E/B

Rating:T

Word Count: 374

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

Argh! I can't concentrate.

Work is making me crazy. I have too much too do and the temp keeps freezing the system. I mean how hard is it to understand, _don't hit the escape key._

I'm pretty sure Mike is ready to strangle her.

Even so, there are things I can do without the system but I just can't get my mind to cooperate.

I look out of the window.

The sky is a bright blue dotted with white, puffy clouds. Leaves are spinning and swirling ... I want some fresh air; I want to feel the breeze on my face, breathe the cool air into my lungs.

I sigh and shift back toward my desk but someone running catches my eye. I turn back toward the street and see a teenager running through a pile of leaves on the sidewalk.

The movement causes red, orange and yellow leaves to fly into the air. They twirl and dance in a beautiful wave.

Another kid runs up and kicks the leaves that just settled back into the air. Dots of color rise into the air again and the teenagers are laughing and spinning with their arms wide.

I can't help but smile at them; young and carefree.

They do this a few more times before walking away with happy smiles.

I pick up my phone and hit the speed dial.

"Hey you."

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Trying to get out of here before someone pulls me back into the ER."

"Are you tired?" I ask, worried that he'll be too tired for anything.

"Not really. What's up, baby? You okay?"

"Nothing ... I don't know. I feel ..." I trail off not really knowing how to explain it. "I feel like I need to get away for a little while."

"I'll be there in twenty. Turn off your computer and meet me outside."

I smile and bounce in my seat.

"Okay, see you soon."

"Bella," his voice is quiet but I can tell he's smiling. "You may have to call in sick tomorrow."

"I think I can handle that."

His laughter is loud and boisterous before the call disconnects.

I shut down my computer, grab my purse and duck through the office; escaping without anyone noticing.

* * *

a/n: I finished! I'm so excited. The past month has been a little crazy - RL sucks sometimes. Thanks so much for the reviews and support. I really appreciate it. :)


End file.
